Man monodis
Updated 02/2008 Mono 1.2.6 NAME monodis - CIL image content dumper and disassembler. SYNOPSIS monodis -h --help --output=FILENAME --mscorlib --assembly --assemblyref --classlayout --constant --customattr --declsec --event --exported --fields --file --forward-decls icpar --implmap --interface --manifest --marshal --memberref --method --methodimpl --methodsem --methodspec --module --moduleref --mresources --nested --param --parconst erty --propertymap --standalonesig --typedef --typeref --typespec --blob --strings --userstrings FILES... DESCRIPTION The monodis program is used to dump the contents a CIL image (contained in .EXE files that contain extended PE/COFF CIL code). To roundtrip assemblies using ilasm, it is best to use the --output argument, as that will make monodis save the embedded resources in files that can later be properly embedded back by ilasm. OPTIONS The following Generic options are supported: --help , -h Displays usage instructions. --output=FILENAME Write output into FILENAME and dump any embedded managed resources. --mscorlib For non-corlib assemblies, use "mscorlib" as the assembly name. This is useful for round-tripping the IL with ilasm. --show-method-tokens Display tokens for disassembled methods. --assembly Dumps the contents of the Assembly table. --assemblyref Dumps the contents of the AssemblyRef table. --classlayout Dumps the contents of the ClassLayout table. --constant Dumps the contents of the Constant table. --customattr Dumps the contents of the CustomAttribute table. --declsec Dumps the contents of the DeclSec table. --event Dumps the contents of the Event table. --exported Dumps the contents of the ExportedType table. --fields Dumps the contents of the Field table. --file Dumps the contents of the File table. --forward-decls Dumps forward declarations for classes. --genericpar Dumps the contents of the GenericParam table. --implmap Dumps the contents of the ImplMap table. --interface Dumps the contents of the InterfaceImpl table. --manifest Dumps the contents of the ManifestResource table. --marshal Dumps the contents of the FieldMarshal table. --memberref Dumps the contents of the MemberRef table. --method Dumps the contents of the MethodDef table. --methodimpl Dumps the contents of the MethodImpl table. --methodspec Dumps the contents of the MethodSpec table. --methodsem Dumps the contents of the MethodSemantics table. --module Dumps the contents of the Module table. --moduleref Dumps the contents of the ModuleRef table. --mresources Dumps the managed resources embedded in the assembly. --nested Dumps the contents of the NestedClass table. --param Dumps the contents of the Param table. --parconst Dumps the contents of the GenericParameterConstraint table. --property Dumps the contents of the Property table. --propertymap Dumps the contents of the PropertyMap table. --standalonesig Dumps the contents of the StandAloneSig table. --typedef Dumps the contents of the TypeDef table. --typespec Dumps the contents of the TypeSpec table. --typeref Dumps the contents of the TypeRef table. --blob Dumps the entire contents of the blob stream as hex. --strings Dumps the contents of the Strings heap. --userstrings Dumps the contents of the User-Strings heap If no flags are specified the program dumps the content of the image in a format that can be used to rountrip the code. ENVIRONMENT VARIABLES MONO_PATH Provides a search path to mono and mint where to look for library files. Directories are separated by the platform path separator (colons on unix). Example: /home/user‐ name/lib:/usr/local/mono/lib AUTHOR monodis was written by Miguel de Icaza, Paolo Molaro and Dietmar Mau‐ rer. SEE ALSO pedump(1) Mono category:mono